


Open Up, It's Me.

by Wolfie7877



Series: Oneshots (of anything you and I can think of) [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Feelings, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is a drama queen, M/M, Opening Up, Touching, Unresolved Emotional Tension, comuncation is key to a healthy relationship, good boyos, im also bad at feelings, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie7877/pseuds/Wolfie7877
Summary: Keith can't seem to open up, Lance helps him out (in more ways than one). Takes place in seasons 1 - 2, but if you've seen "Keith's Vlog" then you'll see where his confession comes from.---" "I should dry off." Keith croaked, desperate for Lance to stop for a second so he could collect his thoughts."Or we can start here." Lance suggested, hands traveling lower past Keith's abdomen.Keith's twisted around, meeting Lance's lust crazed eyes for a second before abruptly leaving the showers with a towel held across his hips. A second was all he needed to see how much Lance wanted him to himself, an idea that made him uncomfortable and had his chest heavy with uncertainty. "





	Open Up, It's Me.

**Author's Note:**

> oooo boy s 8 needs jesus
> 
> comunication is key to a healthy relationship!!! <3

****

**(ouch.)**

 

 

 

 

**"Open Up, It's Me."**

Keith himself pulled away from Lance's lips, pushing down the flustered heat he felt in his stomach. "What?" Lance asked, out of breath and making no attempt to hide it. "You good?"

"Yeah." Keith answered quickly- too quickly.

"Sure?" Lance questioned further, unconvinced.

Keith didn't answer as he stood away from the wall he was pressed against, Lance taking a step back in turn. Without looking him in the eye, Keith left Lance in the castle hallway alone, and quite confused. But he decided to leave him for now.

———

"-and then he totally, like, stabbed him or whatever and everyone was like "omg", but then it says "to be continued" but there hasn't been a another part for ages, like who does that?" Lance rambled, braiding Keith's hair from where the red paladin sat between his thighs. "Anyways." Lance continued, even though the other had not responded to his previous question. "What's on your mind?"

Keith shrugged, obviously deep in thought. His brows were relaxed and his eyes were glazed with nostalgia. "Nothing." He said absentmindedly.

Lance sighed, knowing that his boyfriend was definitely keeping something to himself, but continued to ramble about his own thoughts for the rest of the evening.

———

Keith grunted as he blocked another attack from the training droid, throwing him back a few steps. "End training sequence!" He shouted, but stuck in his defensive pose in case the robot decided it wanted to go rogue again. Luckily it didn't, and he left the training room for a shower, his tight black shirt sticking to his frame with sweat. Hot streaks of water slid down his face and soaked his hair, the heat felt great on his muscles, and the smell of soap calmed him. He tensed, feeling two hands slide around his waist.

"Good morning." Lance mumbled, rubbing his hands across Keith's chest.

"It's past noon." Keith said bluntly, a small smile across his face.

"How can you even tell?" Lance whined. "We're in space."

"I keep track..." Keith murmured, becoming distracted with Lance's breath and lips grazing his neck. He hummed softly and leaned into the taller boy. "Where're the others?"

"Somewhere." Lance answered simply. "We have the place to ourselves." He said softly, heavily suggestive.

Keith straightened at the huskiness in his voice. "Oh." He said, unable to say anything else at the moment.

"Mhmm." Lance hummed, nibbling at Keith's ear.

"I should dry off." Keith croaked, desperate for Lance to stop for a second so he could collect his thoughts.

"Or we can start here." Lance suggested, hands traveling lower past Keith's abdomen.

Keith's twisted around, meeting Lance's lust crazed eyes for a second before abruptly leaving the showers with a towel held across his hips. A second was all he needed to see how much Lance wanted him to himself, an idea that made him uncomfortable and had his chest heavy with uncertainty.

Lance huffed angrily, picking up his clothes and leaving the room with his own towel, walking in the opposite direction of his unstable boyfriend and found himself in the kitchen instead.

———

Keith wrapped his mullet together with his red hair band, occupying his hands as he shuffled quietly into the kitchen. Lance acknowledged his presence by glancing at his shoes, but continued to silently chew on what would essentially be his breakfast.

"What is that?" Keith asked, referring to the boys spoon of green goo.

Lance responded with a lazy point across the counter, where half a packet of food goo was tossed to the side, the package had "breakfast" written in Hunk's handwriting across the altean label.

"Oh." Keith murmured softly, awkwardly rubbing his shoulder as he stuck to his place on the floor. "Is it good?" He asked, lacking the right thing to say.

"Yep." Lance said, popping the "p" sarcastically.

Keith's chest clenched with guilt and anxiety, struggling to find the right words for an apology, but before he could say a word Lance had already discarded his dishes and pushed lightly past Keith's dumbfounded expression. The red paladin sighed softly and paced his way over to a lookout - a large window that let him gaze out into space. He wasn't looking for anything particular but he couldn't help but search the sky, studying the constellations and noting how different and unrecognizable they were to him. After a bit of staring aimlessly into infinity, Keith found himself pacing into the red lion's hangar.

Red lied in front of him, but as he approached, her head lowered with an open jaw, inviting him to step inside. Red purred softly as Keith took a seat in the cockpit, numbly fiddling with her controls.

"I'm a dumbass." He thought out loud.

Red growled in agreement.

Keith frowned, sighing while he dragged his cold fingers over his face tiredly. Cold fingers that would be a lot warmer if they were linked with Lance's. His eyes travelled around the cockpit until they landed on a panel above his head, slightly crooked. He remembered how it got that way, and smiled at the memory. Lance had been sitting in Keith's lap one evening, but instead of smoothly arching his back, he whipped the back of his head into the panel and ended up cursing in Spanish.

Red growled in his thoughts, snapping him out of his dreamy state.

"What?" He asked.

She grumbled, rumbling the cockpit with the sound.

Keith exited the lion and left the hangar, of course with one last thankful look in her direction, and focused on finding his boyfriend.

———

Lance looked at Keith with a glare, anger masked his sadness, as he stepped into his room. The doors slid closed quietly behind him, and Lance pretended that the book in front of him actually had peaked his interest.

"Hey." Keith said, sitting at the end of his bed, an inch between them, before Lance scooted farther away. Keith frowned at the action. "Why are you acting like that?"

Lance stayed silent, " _Guess."_ He thought.

"Are you seriously acting like this because I wouldn't have sex with you?" Keith questioned, raising his voice.

"It would've been fine if you didn't." Lance grumbled. "But you didn't  _say anything._ "

"I don't wanna have sex." Keith spat frustratedly, too caught up in his feelings to recognize what his words meant.

Lance went silent for a moment. "Okay." He said, voice smothered with hate. The two boys were drowned in silence, Keith was the first to break it, standing up and walking out.

"Okay."

———

Keith stared anxiously at his ceiling, even though the castle was quiet his mind was loud enough to make him go deaf. It hadn't even been an hour since he stormed out of Lance's room, but it didn't take long for him to realize the mistakes he made.

"Why are you like this?" Keith voiced his thoughts. "Why can't you just... accept him?" Keith closed his eyes, not allowing himself to tear up. "Why are you so...  _alone?_ " Keith whispered. He sniffed, wiping his eyes and sitting up straight. He needed to find Lance.

Again.

———

Keith saw Lance's tall figure from around the corner, balancing on one leg with his hands out to the sides. A yoga instructor spoke from a tablet propped against a water bottle, presumably a video Lance has had saved on his phone since they left earth. Lance's hair was pulled away from his face, which was covered in a creamy face mask. He looked calm.

That is until he locked eyes with with Keith.

Lance dropped his limbs and huffed, pausing his video. "Now isn't a good time, sweetie." He said bitterly.

Keith ignored him. "I need to apologize."

"Now isn't a good time." Lance repeated, sternly.

Keith stopped in his tracks, pleading Lance with his eyes but got nothing in return. He sighed.  _"You deserve this._ " His thoughts told him. Keith stepped backwards quietly, though his head was the opposite. He imagined Lance looked guilty, and wondered what he was thinking.

———

" _Fuck, why is he so cute._ " Lance thought as Keith retreated back to his room. " _Tell him to come back._ " Lance shook his head, even though he was thinking to himself. " _I shouldn't._ " He scolded himself.

To keep himself from running after Keith and apologizing for something that he totally-absolutely-definitely was  _not_  being over dramatic about, he collected his things and headed to the nearest sink. As Lance scrubbed the last of his cucumber mask from his face, he started having second thoughts. Well,  _more_ second thoughts.

" _But did you see that_ ** _look_** _in his eyes..._ "

Lance sighed into his face towel, and decided that maybe, now  _was_  a good time.

———

Keith jumped at the sound of his door sliding open, wiping quickly at his eyes that held tears that wouldn't shed. Lance stepped in uninvited, a soft and much less bitter look in his eyes.

"Hey."

Keith sniffed, cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Hey." He sighed.

Both boys stayed silent before trying to speak at the same time. "I'm sorry-" They started, Lance bowed his head, implying Keith should start.

Keith took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry that keep pushing you away." Lance's chin raised quickly to meet his gaze. "I keep closing off, and not allowing myself to be loved because... because I don't believe it's possible." Lance took a seat on Keith's bed, hands on his legs reassuringly. "I do wanna have sex with you Lance. I want to do everything with you. But that side of me is such a vulnerable person. Someone who I don't know- who I've never met." Keith's eyes brimmed with tears, as Lance took his hands firmly. "I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing." Keith smiled sadly.

Lance pulled Keith into his arms tightly. "And I'm sorry I'm such a dramatic bitch." He chuckled softly. "I love you so much."

Keith pulled away from Lance's embrace, looked into his starry eyes and smiles, finally able to admit. "I love you too."

———

Pidge walked into the living quarters and took one look at the mess that was (unfortunately) two of her best friends, cuddling and watching Lion King surrounded by tissues and ice cream, and walked out.

 

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! please give you honest opinion, I thought it was okay, I don't think it was too painfully out of character for Keith. But tell me what you think <3 And for Lance I imagine the voices in his head are just a bunch of gossip girls, or like the ladies from Hercules? I forgot what they're called. Comment what they are if u know <3


End file.
